Fusion propulsion has the potential to enable interplanetary space travel on a time scale that is practical for humans. One approach to fusion propulsion is the z-pinch plasma method in which a high-magnitude electric current pulse is passed through an electrically-conductive column of material extending between an anode and a cathode of a z-pinch device. Over a relatively short time period (e.g., 10−6 sec), the electric current heats the material into a high-temperature plasma and generates a magnetic flux that interacts with the electric current, resulting in a Lorentz force that radially compresses the plasma to a very high density. The high-temperature plasma may be expanded in a nozzle and expelled to generate propulsive thrust for a vehicle.
One z-pinch method uses an array of fine metallic wires as the electrically-conductive material through which electric current pulse is passed. Unfortunately, each time a z-pinch reaction is performed, the wires are destroyed. Setting up a new z-pinch reaction using metallic wires is a time-consuming process. Furthermore, z-pinch reactions using metallic wires cannot be applied to a pulsed fusion propulsion system which requires repeatedly introducing new columns of electrically-conductive material between the anode and the cathode, and applying a pulse of electric current to each new column.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for repeatedly generating electrically-conductive paths to which electric current may be applied in a z-pinch device.